


Winter in Wonderland

by deskclutter



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthropomorphic winter, flitting around the Dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter in Wonderland

  
**Title:** Winter in Wonderland  
**Day/Theme:** February 07 / the white lady  
**Series:** Sandman  
**Character/Pairing:** the Cuckoo, to an extent  
**Rating:** G  
Winter drapes her veils over a small portion of the Dreaming. Off by the far off skerries, water laps sluggishly at their shores, and it hems the winter in.

Snow falls. Pale obscurity flies through the air in thin little drops and alights on the ground, on the trees, on the blood. A throat slit neatly, a second opening from ear to ear to join the gape of thin-lipped mouth agasp in horror.

This story has played out before; the veils of winter drape as snowdrifts and the feet of a child tread across the pale, past the blood, and the trees, alone perhaps, or following another or others. Unsightly marks in the gauze opacity of the snow are made as the child or children march their way to where they think the evil lies.

This skerry's evil is called a Cuckoo, and she does not look terribly evil, but winter welcomes children to tussle in her veils before she is sent away yet again. Good triumphs, always, and winter's sheer cloths are banished with the evil. It is winter when the triumph shall occur, and it is in winter that birds fly away.

Sleep comes now, and winter's time is up. She gathers her white around her, and they fall in sheets and sheets. In a sleeting flurry, she disappears. She will be back again.


End file.
